


A letter never meant to be sent!

by R4nD0ML4dY69



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: But I was tempted..., Complete, F/M, M/M, Mention of Joey Drew, No sex scenes-, Rated for language and slight sexual themes, Slight Susie/Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4nD0ML4dY69/pseuds/R4nD0ML4dY69
Summary: Wally finds a letter in Norman's office. Without reading it over fully, he makes the assumption that it's just some paper work and delivers it to Sammy's office.(I'M A A FUCKING IDIOT AND FORGOT TO POST THE OTHER CHAPTERS, FUCK-)[UNDER EDITING- SORRY IF YOU GET UPDATE SPAM!]





	1. Thoughts on paper.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been for fucking ever since I actually finish a story! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-
> 
> Enjoy.

Norman Polk was a rather quiet man, one who seemed like he was nowhere & everywhere all at once, that is if he wasn’t held up in his little room far above the band. He kept to himself and didn't talk to other employees much. It's not that he didn't like them or that he was looking for trouble. No, it wasn’t like that at all. He was just a shy, socially awkward, and anxious man. He had all the right to go AWOL sometimes with how the others acted. People in the office were normally load, animated, and very in-your-face about things. People like that in a studio like Joey's- Well it was no surprise that Norman liked his personal space and disliked people in it most of the time.

Normally this wasn't too much of a problem so long as he had the keys to his personal little balcony. That is, until Sammy Lawrence came around-  
Sammy was the kind of person that rarely stuck to his own spaces, he was constantly getting in other people's bubbles, and his practices were the loudest, most dramatic things Norman had ever seen.

So of all the people in the office for Norman to develop feelings for- Sammy was the last person you'd think, but then you'd be wrong. So, so very wrong. 

Sammy was a rather fit yet short man with temper to match- He had a pair of light sky-blue eyes. Short, neat blonde hair that sat perfectly atop his head- And his voice, oh his voice was the most beautiful thing Norman had ever heard!  
Norman on the other hand was a tall, lanky man. His hair was jet black, shaggy and slightly hung in his face. He had mismatched eyes, being mostly blind in his right eye made it several shades lighter than his emerald green left eye. His voice was rough and scratchy on top it all. To him, his own voice was like nails on a chalkboard- If nails could wheeze every time they laughed, that is...

The two were so, so very different, but that didn't stop Norman from falling for the much shorter man.  
However, it did stop him from telling Sammy how he truly felt.

Norman had never been good with words, but he could wright- Oh lord he could wright! He could wright so good that it made even his own mother question why he become a projectionist and not a journalist or the very lest a News editor. He had his reasons though and his mother respected that- The reason being that he used writing as an escape, a place to get out all his thoughts and feelings out, all without being judged for it- 

A place for him to be himself.

It wasn’t long after Sammy joined the crew that Norman’s writings began to focus only on the mini musician- Poetry was the medium he used the most when it can to Sammy, it was as close as he could get to writing the man an actual song- Not that he’d ever see it of coarse.  
You see, Sammy has shown time and time again that he harbored feelings for the young actress and voice of Alice Angel herself- Susie Campbell. The one glaring problem Sammy faced was that she had showed little to no interest in him, at least in a romantic way that is. She wanted to focus on her career and while Sammy could understand that, he still held onto the hope that she’d change her mind one day- 

Not many of the other workers could blame him either.  
Susie was beautiful after all. She was a tall, curvy yet thin gal. Her long hair was the perfect mess of silky-soft curls and waves. Her eyes matched her hair as they were both a dark, deep chocolate brown you could swim in- Or in Sammy’s case, drown. The best thing about her though was her voice, oh god her voice was amazing! It held so much emotion!

It’s just- Her’s held the kind of emotion that Norman’s own voice couldn’t…  


He was far too shy and quiet, barely one to ever speak out against someone unless it was in private or imperative that he do so- His rough voice could never evoke the same kind of feeling that Susie’s could, not in a million years. He knew this and he knew it all too well. She was just a more perfect match for Sammy than he’d ever be. It broke his heart when he first found out and every time he’d see Sammy fawn over her, Norman could swear it was like his heart was breaking all over again. 

It was times like that when he’d wright of longing, loss, the pain of unrequited love, an most especially- Of how different they where. Today was no exception as Norman locked himself in his booth wrote about the man he held so dear-

It was close to lock-up when Wally Franks knocked on Norman’s door, He had fallen asleep some time before his shift’s end and knew Joey would probably yell at him for it if he found out- He was happy Wally was the one knocking on his door and not anyone else. People at the studio didn’t like Norman much. They thought he was a stuck up creep and a rude one at that. He was a rumored stalker and sadly, most people took this bit of gossip as gospel from the lord himself! Most people thought he was just looking for trouble- but not everyone. Few people didn’t mind Norman’s company and fewer still actually enjoyed it. Wally & Sammy were apart of those few. Norman knew that Wally was one he could trust, and he’d have his back if Joey came around- He’d just tell him that Norman left at closing before anyone else and that he had came back because he forgot to punch-out when he left, simple as that-

But things weren’t gonna be so simple the next day- Norman had left out his latest poem for all to see, just sitting on his desk, out in the open! Wally, being the amazing janitor he is, took notice and scooped it up without a second thought. He skimmed it and immediately thought it was just the lyrics to a love song about Alice and Bendy- It was all about opposites attracting from what he could tell- Who knew Norm was writer! Not Wally, that’s for sure. It was Sammy’s job to write the songs, but it was up to his co-workers to proofread & okay them before they went to Joey for the green light. Wally simply thought Norman was proof-reading it for Sammy, it wouldn’t have been the first time he’s done it and it certainly wouldn’t be his last. Poor fuck must have fallen asleep while reading it, wonder what that says about Sammy’s songwriting skills?

Wally neatly folded the paper and tucked in his pocket before cleaning up the small room. He’d just drop it off later on Sammy’s Desk before he get outta there for the night, hopefully he’d still have his keys when he got to Sammy’s office.


	2. Misread & Misdirection.

The next morning was one of surprise and glee for Sammy as he saw a note neatly folded on his desk.  
He asked Susie on date the other night and before she could say a word, he told her just to think about it. He made it very obvious that he understood her wish to focus on her work, he felt the same way about his own after all- But he wanted to make it clear that her career didn’t have to take up every aspect of her life, that she should never over work herself, and that well- Everyone deserved to feel loved and he was more than willing to give her that. He was a good friend to her, but sadly that was all he’d ever be to her- Sammy opened the letter and noticed that it wasn’t the simple yes or no reply he was thinking of- No, instead Sammy Lawrence had received a poem from an unknown admirer!

Eager to read it without prying eyes or eavesdroppers- Sammy took the letter to his sanctuary while the band & Norman were gone- It was about lunch time when he was finally welcomed into his silent sanctuary. While there, he read the mystery poem in full and out loud to himself.

“Opposites attract, I know this to be true.  
Because I’m nothing like you, but I’ll love you thru & thru.  
Short hair, long hair, light & dark-  
This fear of difference keeps us apart.  
I’d tell you, I would-  
But only if I had the confidence I could.  
Rejection & dejection-  
Fear like suffocation & tainted with poison.  
I’m falling deeper & deeper into this desire,  
This grip love has on me, oh it’s truly a disaster.  
You’re short, I’m tall-  
Yet I swear that you’re the fairest of them all.  
Eyes so bright & blue as the sky.  
Hair so light, it always draws my sight.  
Voice so smooth & just like silk-  
While mine's a mess- I swear I sound like a dying elk.  
I’m nothing like you, I know this to be true-  
Oh my dear sweet Sammy Lawrence, I fear I’m madly in love with you!”

Sammy was floored by what he read- It was- It was- It was perfect! It was the most beautiful poem he’d ever read before! AND IT WAS ABOUT HIM! The only problem with it that he could think of was that whoever wrote it hadn’t signed their name or really gave any clue as who they actually were-

All Sammy had to go off of was that the writer saw themselves at his opposite- Someone tall, with long hair, and s-something dark? Did they mean dark hair? I mean- To Sammy that made sense.  
So a tall person with dark, long hair- Several people at the studio fit that description, but the one that stuck out in Sammy’s mind was the angel herself! Yup! Susie fit the bill alright! It made even more sense when he thought about it. The whole thing is about the writer being the opposite to him- Whose more opposite to him than the tall curvy gal, with long, dark, curly hair, and dark eyes, but Susie Campbell! So she did reply and she even felt the same way about him! All of Sammy’s hard work must have finally paid off! Sammy left his sanctuary with the note in hand, he was off to find Susie! Oh he couldn’t believe this! It was too good to be true! 

It was far too good to be true because if Norman knew anything about what Sammy was thinking right now- Well, to him it would’ve sounded like a nightmare.

While Sammy was running around like a headless chicken before brakes end trying to find the gorgeous gal, Norman was having a mental breakdown in his office- He had looked everywhere for it, EVERYWHERE! He failed to noticed the sound of his projector or the instruments Sammy played, he was far too busy tearing his room apart.  
His poem, his love letter, his secret, his safe place- It was all gone now! He hadn’t realized his blunder until he opened up his little get away only to find that his work had gone missing. He had- No, he needed to find it!

While Norman wasn’t a fan of it, he was just fine not being apart of Sammy’s love life. Norman actually thought he was greedy for wanting a man that was so clearly in love with someone else. Norman was fine with it so long as the only one getting hurt was himself. But things were different now- His writing was out there in the open, just floating around the studio for all to see, and for all to tear apart- All and most importantly Sammy. 

Now- The idea of Sammy getting ahold of the poem and bad mouthing it wasn’t what scared Norman. Oh no, he wasn’t scared of that at all. What scared Norman was the thought of Sammy finding out it was him that wrote it.  
Sammy was one of the very few people he could call a friend in the god forsaken studio and he worked so closely to the man on a daily basis- Norman looked up to him, admired him, and fawned over him! For Norman to lose Sammy, no- Worse than that. For Sammy to hate, ignore, and be little Norman- Well the man might as well walk blindly into traffic for all he cared! He was fine with getting hurt, but that was a pain he didn’t think he could bare.

As soon as he calmed down, Norman left his room and locked the door- He was going to find that letter- He just hoped he’d find it before Sammy did… Oh if only he knew it was too late...


	3. Two Letters?

It was about an hour before closing when Sammy & Susie both finally had some free time to chat. He found her in the brake room, drinking a cup of hot tea to help rest her voice after a hard day of recording- So many retakes and the boss still wanted her to try again the next day. When Sammy entered the room, he got some fresh coffee going before sitting down, if he didn’t drink it all, then Norman or Wally would gladly take the rest, those two normally stayed a while after work hours anyways. As he sat down, Susie put down her tea.

“Hey Sammy, what are you doing here? I thought you still had some things to do before the workday’s end.” Susie asked Sammy once she saw that he was as settled as he could be in the uncomfortable chair. Sammy smiled at her. “I hurried thru my paperwork as best I could, you see I um- I needed to talk to you about our date, see what time you wanted to get picked up, where you wanted to go- That kind of thing.” Sammy blushed as he spoke, he had been looking forward to this for a while. Now that it was really there- Well he couldn’t help, but act shy. 

Susie on the other hand was very confused. Date? What date? He had asked her out on a date the other day and told her to just think it over before she gave him an answer. So why was he pushing for her like this? Was just he that impatient or did someone try setting them up? “Sammy, I haven’t given you my answer yet- In fact I didn’t think I was gonna be having this chat with you today so I wrote you this letter.” Susie pulls her bag aside, grabbing out an out envelope she shows it to Sammy. Sammy, just as confused as her now, gently takes the envelope from her hand. “But you already left a note on my desk o-or at least I thought you did...” Susie cocked her head at him. “Sam, you’re holding the only note I wrote in your hands right now.” Sammy shook his head before looking back down at her letter “May I?” He asked, wanting to read her response. She nodded and he opened the letter.

“Dear Samuel,

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t flattered by your interest in me, but I’d also be lying if I said I felt the same. I know you can’t change how you feel, but you should know that you can’t change my mind. I’m sorry, but my answer to you is a no. You’re an amazing friend and a wonderful person with alot of love to give, but I just think you should give that love to someone else. Someone who's just as willing to give you just as much as you give them. I can’t do that right now and I might never be able to- Believe me when I say ‘it’s me, not you.’ I know you’ll find someone else, you’re too much of a sweetheart not to-  
I hope after we put this behind us, that we’ll still be the amazing friends we are today.

You’re Friend & Guardian Angel- Susie Campbell”

Dammit- Dammit- DAMMIT! Sammy should have seen this coming from a mile away! At least she let him down easy, that was nice. What wasn’t nice was whoever decided to fuck with him like that! It wasn’t exactly a secret that Sammy had a thing for Susie- He kept things professional at work, but it was still glaringly obvious to everyone else. He should have known it would only be a matter of time until someone would do something like this- He sat her letter down and pulled out the poem he had received that mourning. He read it over again- The style of writing was similar, but different to Susie’s. Hopes, smashed. 

Sammy sighed. “I should’ve known you didn’t write this…” He was about to rip it in half when she stopped him. “Wait- Let me read it.” He looked at her and asked: “Why?” She smiled at him. “Well did you ever stop and think that it could be an actual love letter from someone at the office? Even if it’s not, then wouldn’t you at least want to know who wrote it?” She- She had a point there, one Sammy couldn’t find a reason to argue with. He handed her the letter and she read it.

“Well- To start off it’s a bit dark, but then again you like the more creepy kind of stuff. Besides that, it’s very sweet. If it’s not someone trying to pull a fast one, then they must really like you and have for a while.” Sammy shook his head in disbelief. “I doubt it- I haven’t really done much to hide my feelings for you, so for someone to just sit this on my desk out of the blue and right after I asked you out. I’m sorry, but I just don’t buy it Susie.” She could tell he was upset, it was only natural after getting your hopes up just to have them squashed back down like that. “If you really think a prank, then think back to who was in the room with us when you asked me out.” He leaned back in his chair. “It was around closing time, the only people in the band room were me and you- The only person I can think of that could have heard was-” He shot up outta his chair. “Norman!” 

Sammy took the letter from Susie and headed towards the door. “Thanks for the help Susie-” She knew that he was gonna start a fight- Sammy had a fuse as short as he was and something like this was bound to set him off. She tried her best to stop him given the situation- “Sammy wait! Don’t you want your coffee or something?” He didn’t listen, he was already running down the hall when he heard her yell. “SAMMY, DON’T GO!” She sighed and slumped in her chair. She knew she couldn’t stop the shot-tempered, hopeless romantic that was Sammy Lawrence- If he wanted to go looking for trouble, that was on him. She just hoped nobody would get hurt- Oh who she she kidding, she was sure Sammy would deck someone in the face. With a sigh, she finish her now cold tea and grabbed her things. Sammy and Norman were both grown men and rather close friends, they could sort this mess out themselves- Susie had some lines to practice.


	4. The Truth Come Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes- The title to this chapter is a reference to the "Does is Bruno Mars Gay" rumor mill and I'm not changing it.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Norman had a death grip on Wally’s overall-straps, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing!  
“I-I’m sorry man! I just thought you were doing one of them ‘proofread’ things for Sammy! I didn’t know, honest!” As much as Norman didn't want to, he let Wally go. Wally was only trying to help and he didn’t mean anyone any harm, so really- Despite his frustration, Norman had no real right to cause Wally any harm, or at least that's what his mother would have told him…  
“Just... What- What am I going to do...?” Norman said with a sad sigh. Wally- Although a bit more than just shaken up was about to comfort his friend or at least try to, that is before he saw an enraged Samuel Lawrence step into the doorway. “I-I don’t know about you, Norm- B-But I’m Outta here!” As Sammy marched forward, Wally took his chance to slip out of the room without harm- Leaving only the musician and the projectionist…

It didn’t take Norman long to notice the piece of paper, crumpled in Sammy’s hand from his tight grip. Norman swears he could feel his light mocha skin change into a pale white as a shiver ran up and down his spine- This was it. This was the end of his and Sammy’s friendship…

It was hard to act all tough and stuff when the man you’re up against was a good foot and than some taller than you, but Sammy didn’t care- He was gonna get some answers or so help him God! He smacked Norman in the chest with the letter, forcing him to grab it. “You wrote this didn’t you? Don’t lie to me either, I already know- I just wanna hear you say it...” Sammy’s voice held nothing but poison and Norman was forced to drink all of it. “I-I- Um…” His own voice was but a wheezy whisper as he struggled to get the words out. He could tell that it was annoying Sammy to no end on top of it- Normally Sammy thought it was kinda funny and even cute when Norm would trip over his own words, but not this time. Sammy grabbed a handful of Norman shirt and yanked the taller man down to his level, destroying any confidence Norman had left. “Out with it Norm or I swear to fucking God-” Sammy spoke his warning threw gritted teeth, but Norman was silent. There was nothing except the sound of his own breath hitching as he watched Sammy draw his hand back, forming it into a fist. 

It was now or never and he had no other options- He didn’t even realize what he had done until Sammy was on the floor, pinned underneath him- 

Norman had grabbed Sammy by his collar and kissed him before the shorter man could land the punch. The whole thing had throw them both off balance and when Sammy fell, so did Norman. Norman was able to put his hands out in front of him before he fell and since Sammy still had a tight grip on Norman, he was able to stop himself from a rough landing.

Sammy was the first to make eye contact, letting go of Norman’s shirt, he looked up at him. He never noticed it before- Norman’s bad eye. He always covered it with his hair…

“...I’m sorry...”

Norman broke the silence. “I-I’m sorry… I’ll- I’ll leave...” He said as he moved to get up off the floor and away from Sammy. That’s when Sammy was faced with a choice- Keep going after a beautiful woman who’ll never return his love, or do as she said and give his love to someone who’ll be able to do what she can’t. 

Sitting up, Sammy grabbed a hold of Norman, forcing him to stop his retreat. “Wait-” Was all Sammy could get out when he locked eyes with the projectionist. The man looked so panicked and out of place, it broken Sammy’s heart more than he’d care to admit. They stayed like that for a moment before Sammy smiled at him and whipped away a stay tear from Norman’s face- Norman didn’t even noticed that he was crying until then. Sammy let of him and stood up. Norman was sure that he was going to leave him there, that in until Sammy held out his hand.

“Common, there’s coffee in the break room and we’ve got alot to talk about.”

Norman only nodded before he let Sammy help him up, but he didn’t let go of his hand until after the two got to the brake room and Sammy had sat him down. It didn’t bother Sammy though, in fact he actually thought it was kind'a cute how Norman was holding his hand as the two walked down the hallway.

Once there, Sammy fixed them both a cup of hot coffee, good thing Susie didn’t take it off the burner or else it would’ve been cold by now. As Sammy brought the two cups over to the table, he could tell that Norman was uncomfortable. Norman kept shifting in his seat, talking wasn’t his strong suit, but he still managed to thank Sammy after he handed him the mug. They sat in silence for a while, just drinking their coffee before Sammy finally spoke up. “So- How long have you felt this way about me, if you don’t mind me asking that is...” Norman shook his head as he looked into his coffee cup. “No, i-it’s fine… I- ugh. I guess I’ve felt this way about you since you first join the studio a-as cheesy as that sounds…” Sammy smiled at him. “Hmm, I like cheesy…” Sammy hummed and took another sip of his coffee before continuing. “Any reason why you didn’t tell me this before and I’m just finding out about this now..?” Norman rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. “ W-well… I couldn’t get up the nerve before… and I, still don’t have it… I normally write to myself when I have the free time, the only reason you even found out i-is because of Wally…” Sammy looked at Norman. “Wally?” “Y-yeah, Wally. He found it on my desk after I had already left. I forgot to put it away and he didn’t read the whole thing so…” Norman felt incredibly awkward about the whole situation and Sammy’s sudden calmness wasn’t helping. 

Sammy stood up and took his mug for a refill while Norman had barely touched his, but that was to be expected. When Sammy came back, he decided to make a bold move. “So- What’s it gonna take to get you to kiss me like that again.” Norman stammered and Sammy took (smug) sip of his coffee. “ E-Excuse Me?” Sammy smiled at him. “You herd me.” “I herd you, but I don’t understand you- D-don’t you like Susie!?” Sammy frowned for a moment before smiling at Norman again. “She’s been telling me for a while that she only wants to be friends.” He looked down at his mug as he swirled the coffee in a counterclockwise fashion. “I want something more than that and well, it looks like you do too.” Sammy was right, oh God he was so right!- Norman had been longing for a relationship with Sammy, he just never thought it actually happen! “You’re right.” Norman took a drink from his mug. “I do want us to be more than friends, but I don’t want to be your replacement for Susie. I want to make that very clear.” Sammy smiled. “Crystal-” He sat his mug down. “No one can replace Susie, but then again- I’m not looking for anyone to replace her. I’m looking for someone that’s as willing to love me as I’m willing to love them and Susie isn’t that someone.”

Norman stood up and before Sammy could say anything, he kissed him again. It wasn’t rushed and sloppy like the last one, but instead it was soft, sweet, and loving. Norman pulled away, leaving Sammy wanting more-  
Norman cleared his throat. “I believe this is the part where you ask me out on a date...” It took Sammy a moment to process what Norman had said, but once he understood, he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot and Norman couldn't help but smile back. 

Before either of them knew it- They were walking out of the studio together, hand in hand, making plans for their date as they headed for their cars.  
Norman was right- This was the end of his and Sammy’s friendship, but it was the start of something so much more...


	5. Bonus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really shot, but also sweet.

Susie sat in her car as she and Wally watched the two men walk out the studio, hand in hand. She couldn’t help, but smile as she saw them share a kiss before they parted ways and walked to their own cars. “Who knew my plan would actually work- Thanks again for the help Wally.”  
He smiled at her. “Aw, it was nothing. Those two are my pals and I just know they’ll be happy together. Besides- I know what we got ain’t really out in the open, but I can’t stand by and just let Sammy hit on girl all the time now could I?” She laughed, Wally always was an odd, but sweet flavor of candy- A flavor she loved, and It showed as she kissed him before the two drove off into the night to their own homes.


End file.
